Light Field
Snake |number = 2 |gender = Male |age = 24 |hair = Grey |eye = Green |occupation = None mentioned |status = Alive |relative = Clover (sister) |affiliates = Akane Kurashiki (Fellow test subject) Aoi Kurashiki (Fellow test subject) Nona Kashiwabara (Fellow test subject) |first = Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors |last = Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors |voice = N/A |other = See First Nonary Game }} Light Field, also known as Snake, was one of the nine players in the Nonary Game. His bracelet holds the number two. Snake was the older brother to fellow player, Clover. At the start of the game Junpei got the impression Snake was like a prince so he gave him the nickname Prince. Snake was assumed to be captured by Zero in the same manner as the other eight players. Appearance Snake is blind and usually kept his eyes closed. When he did open them, they are revealed to be green. He wore a fancy blue coat with yellow piping over a white dress shirt and red tie. His short hair seems to be a silver-like color. Junpei later found out that Snake lost his original left arm in an accident as a child and had a prosthetic one. When he was abducted and placed in the coffin in the room with Door 9, he had wore a ceremonial robe used in Dashiell Gordain and his successors' version of the Nonary Game and his normal clothes were placed onto Nagisa Nijisaki. Personality Snake had a princely demeanor and was very quiet, but held very powerful knowledge that he usually shared with the others when they needed it the most. At times, he came off as a bit arrogant. Despite the dangerous situations he found himself in, he usually remained calm. He loved Clover with a passion and would do anything for her. Background During his childhood, Snake was not only blind, but he lost his left arm in a car accident and had it replaced with a prosthetic. It was the only way to save Snake, according to his sister Clover. A couple of years later, Snake was kidnapped by Cradle Pharmaceutical thugs while he was looking for four-leaf clovers outside for Clover's birthday and had managed to find exactly nine of them. He was forced to play the First Nonary Game. Clover was also kidnapped as a transmitter for the Nonary Game and was placed in Building Q while Snake was placed in the Gigantic as a receiver. During his time on the Gigantic, Snake distributed the four-leaf clovers to the other players on the Gigantic ship when they began to argue and break down in the hospital room. He told them that the leaves on the clover represented Hope, Faith, Love and Luck. Snake revealed that Zero had given Snake the "gift" of knowledge on the Nonary Game and the bracelets the nine players wear. The "gift" was how to take off the bracelets and the function of the RED's and DEAD's in the game. Trivia * The name Snake comes from the term "snake eyes" which refers to the result of rolling a sum of 2 in a pair of dice. * His Japanese alias Nirusu (ニルス), as stated in the official artwork, comes from the first name of a physicist, the Danish physicist Niels Bohr (ぼくのことはニルスと呼んでもらいたい。敬愛する物理学者のファーストネームなんだ。- "I'd like to be called 'Nirusu'. That's because it's the first name of a physicist I respect.") * Nevertheless, his name contains the word ni (ニ), which means "two" in Japanese. * His real name, in contrast with the other characters, is unusual being the only character with a non-Japanese name. * Light and Clover were both given the last name "Field" during a Zero Escape Q&A session. Gallery SnakePast.jpg|thumb|150px|Snake of the past. Snake poster.jpg|Mobile wallpaper Snake concept 1.jpg|Normal, Smiling, Unspeakably amazed, Suggesting, Hurrying/Frightened/Astonished, Worried, Sad, Furious. Snake concept 2.jpg|Originally not meant to be blind and name was originally Santa. Snakeartbook1.png Snakeartbook3.png Snakeartbook2.png Snakeartbook4.png Category:Characters